Wicked Little Girls
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Chad Danforth is all about conquering girls then leaving them but this time he conquered the wrong girl. Chad is about to learn the REAL definition of REVENGE! A story about the power of four girls and minor help from a fifth! TG ZS JK RT! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own HSM or the title! Enjoy!

* * *

Chad Danforth, co-captain of the East High Varsity Basketball team walked down the hallway high fiving guys yelling out derogatory terms. He glanced over at the girls and winked and looked them down making the shape of a phone with his hand to "Call him."

The boy was known for conquering girls then leaving them heartbroken that was until he _conquered _one girl who happened to have three best friend's who were out to conquer him and more.

The plan was already under way. The first girl strutted down the hallway in her tighest red outfit imaginable. Her long black hair cascaded down her back. She wore red high four inch heels smiling a devilish grin.

She saw him walk to his edge side locker and she pushed him into the darker corner and began to furiously kiss him. He moaned loudly while the girl rustled her hand through his hair. He lifted her up by her waist and pushed her to the wall.

He began to kiss her neck but she wasn't about to let him hold the power again. She reversed their positions and he had fun rubbing her bare thighs. The first bell rang and her task was completed. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. The boy waited for the girl to depart a minute ahead.

He fixed himself up and grinned slyly. The girl on the other hand was walking down the hallway with a large smile. She stopped by her locker and covered herself in a long red coat.

She went into homeroom and slipped Ms. Darbus her hallway pass. She walked down the aisle and smiled over at the boy in the front row. She nodded over at the girl with the dark brown hair who sat diagonal from her. The girl turned to the blonde who grinned knowing what to do. She slipped the dark sandy blonde next to her a note. He quickly took it into his hands and read it.

The bell rang and next up was the first class of the three day class rotation. It was the blonde in the light blue long coat's turn to have a rouse.

She looked around the hallway and found the boy she needed to beat. While everyone was getting to class she leant against the wall as he passed by. She carefully unbuttoned the first button.

He stopped abruptly and turned to see her unbuttoning the second and third button. She finally titled her head towards the female restrooms. He nodded excitedly and followed her in. She looked under all the stalls and finally the temptress let the coat fall revealing her Victoria Secret nighty.

He pushed the blonde to the wall and kissed her profusely. He ran his hands down her bare skin while she gripped at his back. He sucked on her neck whilst she pretended to enjoy it.

The second bell rang and she whispered something sweet into his ear. He nodded anxiously and she carefully placed her coat back on. She turned around and blew him a kiss. He smiled brightly while she left.

She found the girl with the dark brown hair around the corner and the two girls nodded at each other.

The blonde in the blue coat walked into Chemistry slipping the teacher a hall pass. The girl waved at the handsome dark boy in the corner. He waved back and the girl in blue nodded over at the girl in black.

The girl with the short reddish curly hair passed the boy a note. He smiled gladly and took it into his possession.

The petite girl in black with the reddish curly hair exited class fifteen minutes early for her turn of fun. She left the classroom knowing he would be by the supply closet getting a sip of water.

The girl found the curly haired boy doing just that, she playfully walked around him leaning against the locker next to the fountain. The girl in the black coat took it off swiftly and hung it over her shoulder. The boy looked up and found the girl smiling at him. She winked once and he opened the supply closet door soon after.

She followed him and closed it roughly. He ran his fingers through her black corset. She kissed him softly and hungrily. He nibbled on her ear while she worked on his neck running her mouth over it. It was definitely a good day for him or so he thought.

She boosted his ego by whispering into his ear that 'He was the man.' He laughed along knowing she was right. She rolled her eyes while he wasn't looking and not quickly enough the bell rang. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded like he had done twice that day.

The girl slipped through the now cracked open door. She buttoned her last button and placed her hands in her pockets. She waved goodbye to the girl with the brown hair who had smiled proudly at her.

The boy with the dark hair and green eyes searched through his locker for his gym uniform. The girl with the black coat touched his shoulder as she walked bye and he waved her mouthing 'I love you.' She blew him a kiss and kept moving down the hallway.

The girl in red from earlier appeared from out of the blue and passed him a note with a smile. He muttered thanks and read it to himself.

The bell rang and now it was free period. The girls met in homeroom that conveniently was next door to the Science Lab.

The girl with the brown hair made her way into the Science lab and set up her things while the other girls made their way to the bathroom.

The first boy from homeroom came in and sat down where it said **Troy's Spot.**

The boy from Chemistry came in and sat down where it said **Zeke's Spot.**

The green eyed boy from the hallway came in and sat down where it said **Jason's Spot.**

Once Jason took his spot and the boys quieted down the laptop in front of them started to speak without anyone actually visible on the screen just words that popped up 'Deceit' 'Lies' 'Evil' 'Backstabber.'

"You're probably wondering why you're notes told you to come to the Science Lab during free period, well here it is. You're good friend Chad Danforth has lied to all of you!" The three boys looked at each other confused.

"I decided to put him to the test. Mr. Player himself told all three of you he would NEVER steal your girl's away from you no matter if he was given the chance. So as my Science Project I used Chad as my…rat if you will."

The clip switched to Gabriella and Chad in the dark corner making out; Chad being the one to have her up against the wall for minutes at a time. It just so happened to tape Chad rubbing Gabriella's thighs while she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Yes Troy Bolton that is your best friend making out with your well known crush Gabriella Montez. Just for the record the females are nothing more than…assistants if you will having NO feelings whatsoever for that disgusting dog we all know and now hate!" Troy's hands started to create fists.

"Now what happens when he hits on a girl who's actually taken by his so called friend?" The tape switched over to Sharpay Evans and Chad in the girls restroom. He had her pushed against the wall. She was pretending to gag while Chad nibbled on her neck like a Vampire trying to get blood.

Zeke was visibly angry. He clenched his fist and even standing up at one point wanted to punch the screen. Luckily Jason held him back.

"Nothing more hurtful than watching Chad Danforth hit on your girlfriend of six months, right Jason Cross?" Jason stopped holding back Zeke and walked up to the laptop. It showed the supply door opening a bit and showing Chad rubbing Kelsi's corset. She was on the other hand rolling her eyes while he bit her ear.

Jason was about to throw the laptop to pieces when they heard a voice that stopped him,

"Where were you guys, I thought we had practice!" Chad called out from the door.

"As you all can see Chad Danforth is someone you can't trust! He's evil and he breaks girl's hearts including his friends! He's a woman stealer! Next time I say you keep your eyes on your girls and lock em' up tight!" The laptop turned off and Jason placed it back down.

"What were you guys watching?" Chad entered the room in his wildcat uniform. Zeke being closest to the door cracked his knuckles angrily showing Chad he wasn't messing around.

"What were you up to today Chad?" Troy asked his ex-best friend while the three boys moved closer.

"The regular stuff." Chad shrugged.

"So you always hit on my girlfriend?" Jason was now confronting him face to face only inches in the midst of them. Chad ran out the door while the three guys chased after him.

Taylor came from behind the counter laughing herself to bits. Ryan came out from another counter with a video camera.

"That was awesome!" He high fived Taylor and he took out the camera's cover.

"So Tay what would you like to tell Mr. Cheat?" Ryan pointed it at her. Taylor smiled at the camera and waved "I guess…you get everything you deserve Mr. Danforth." The three girls entered wearing their coats from earlier.

"Thanks for recording bro!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"No biggy! Ms. Darbus is all for revenge! We couldn't have done it without her help!" Sharpay waved at the camera when it went her way "Thanks Ms. Darbus for letting us use your room to plan and everything! We got Chad good!" She chuckled hastily.

"Oh I can't wait until the whole school sees this! Can anyone say YouTube?" Kelsi asked while the camera was on.

Ryan pointed the camera over at Gabriella "What do you have to say Gabs?" Gabriella tapped her chin. "Just that we love Troy, Zeke, and Jason!" Gabriella got rosy red.

"Don't forget Ryan!" Taylor exclaimed and pointed the camera at the two of them. She placed a kiss on his lips that the girls OoooOoo'ed at for quite sometime.

"A much better choice Tay!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Girls we're not done yet!" Kelsi pointed out and Ryan got in position.

"Oh of course, I mean Chad's going to see this after school. I mean didn't he get the hint when all three of you whispered to see him in the projection room?" Ryan laughed.

"Four some by butt!" Sharpay laughed.

"Finale time girls!" Ryan yelled and the girls stood side by side. The girls listing Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, then Taylor.

Together they sang and danced part of their favorite song giving a twist to the end of it just for Chad.

Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your girls and lock em up tight

They all winked at him and blew kisses. First Gabriella opened her coat that read **Y.** Gabriella said aloud Y when she opened hers as did the rest of the girls.

Then Sharpay opened her blue coat and her white plain shirt said **O. **She of course said the letter O when she opened her coat.

Kelsi smiled evilly and opened her black coat and she said along with her shirt **U.**

Taylor was now wearing a green long coat and when she opened it her shirt had and underscore and she said **Space.**

Then each girl starting with Gabriella turned around and repeated again this time with different letters **L.**

"**O"**

"**S"**

"**E" **

Of course it wasn't over yet, something was missing. Ryan placed the camera on the table still recording and went over opening his buttoned down sweater. His plain white shirt had an **! "EXCLAMATION POINT!" **

He said brightly standing next to Taylor.

The girls turned back around in unison and Ryan squatted down.

"**YOU**"

Then they turned around with Ryan popping back up

"**LOSE!"**

The girls giggled in fits and Taylor picked up the camera smiling evilly "You take my heart, I take it back! Eff Charlie's Angels because it's all about the Wicked Little Girls!"

Taylor waved along with her girls taking back everything the evil Chad Danforth stole from her including her heart and her dignity!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Song the girls sang - Wicked Little Girls by Esthero.**

**I know it gets complicated following who's in what colors and such but here it is if you didn't catch on**

**First girl - Gabriella (RED) **

**Second - Sharpay (Blue)**

**Third - Kelsi (Black)**

**And Taylor wore green. **

**I swear I love Corbin's characted Chad but I thought it would be a fun story and it makes sense that Taylor would be the brains of the operation! Anyway it was just a one-shot all for fun! Still I hope you all liked because I had a blast writing it! Please review! It would mean A LOT to me:D **


End file.
